


I'd top that

by sarahcakes613



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Bucky pines for Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I'd top that

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a twitfic I wrote back in February, found here:  
> https://twitter.com/Sarahcakes613/status/1231741318164029441

“I’d top that,” said Bucky, the first time he saw Clint.

Clint is busy at the breakfast bar, loading up a bagel with more smoked salmon that it is designed to hold.

Steve hums absently, focused on his paper, but the words eventually permeate his focus and he looks up, peering at Bucky.

"Wait, what?"

Bucky tilts his head towards Clint. Steve follows his gesture and laughs, the paper rustling in his hands.

"You haven’t seen him in action yet, have you? Trust me Buck, he'd wreck you."

Bucky sighs dreamily, his chin in his hands.

"God, I hope so."


End file.
